Survivor: El Petén
, , , | seasonrun = September 23, 2014 - TBA | filmingdates = | numberofepisodes= | numberofdays = 39 | numberofsurvivors = 20 | winner = TBA | runnerups = TBA | tribes2 = | returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Bolivia | nextseason = Survivor: Macau }} — Fans vs. Favorites (also known as Survivor: El Petén) is the third season of Redturtle632's Survivor Wikia. Moderators Twists and Changes *'Fans vs. Favorites: '''Five contestants from each of the first two seasons will return to the game against die-hard ''Survivor ''fans. *'The Ruin: Similar to the Survivor: Tocantins Exile Island format (called "The Ruin" this season), the tribe that wins the reward challenge will send one contestant from the losing tribe to The Ruin, and that contestant sent to The Ruin will choose one contestant from the winning tribe to join them. When the contestants are presently there, they are given two choices: a advantage for their tribe in the next challenge, or a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. There will be one Hidden Immunity Idol for each tribe hidden inside The Ruin. *'Hidden Immunity Idol: '''There will be one Hidden Immunity Idol for each tribe hidden inside The Ruin. *'Day Zero: 'The contestants had a day to get to know each other and strategize. *'First Impressions: 'Instead of a challenge, it was announced each tribe had to vote off one of their members right off the bat. Ruby from Poptún was voted out and Johnny from Sayaxché was voted out. They were not voted out for good as they were sent to Loss Island. *'Loss Island: 'Once a contestant is voted out, they will be sent to Loss Island. Once there is three (or more) inhabitants, there will be a Tribal Council where they will vote out someone for good. At some point in the game, the Loss Island inhabitants will vote off their final member & the two remaining contestants will compete in a challenge. The winner will return in the game and merge with the other remaining contestants and the other would be eliminated for good. As apart of the returnee's resurrection, they will be immune at the first Tribal Council they go to. This twist will remain during the merge and a contestant will return at a random point during that time. *'Tribe Switch: On Day 10, with 13 players remaining in the game and not on Loss Island, the tribes were switched around with 6 contestants being on the new Sayaxché tribe and new Poptún tribe. Dan was sent to The Ruin where he would join the losing tribe after they voted someone off. *'Merged Tribe Color: ' Returning from Bolivia, the hosts picked the tribe color rather then the players. *''More twists to be revealed... '' Castaways } | |1st Voted Out Day 1 |''Currently On Loss Island'' |7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jo' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | | |3rd Voted Out Day 3 |''Currently On Loss Island'' |12 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Aaron' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brittany' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Cameron S.' Germany | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dan' Germany | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Evan' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | | | |2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jack' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'James' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | | | |3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Missy' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Orange' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Richie' | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Sam' Bolivia | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | | | |5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tyler' Germany | style="background-color:#F5F23D;"|Sayaxché | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;"|Poptún | | | | |} The Game Voting History The Game } |- | | align="left" |Jo | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |TBA | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |Ruby | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |James | colspan="8" |- | | align="left" |JR | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Jaylen | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Sam | | style="background-color:rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left" |Jaylen | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |JR | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left" |Cameron H. | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Cameron H. | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Missy | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left" |Johnny | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Johnny | colspan="3" | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left" |Lindsay | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |TBA | — | style="background-color:grey;"|''Quit'' | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} Loss Island } |- | | align="left"|Ruby | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Fonda | — | — | — | — | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|JR | — | — | — | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Jaylen | — | — | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Cameron H. | — | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Johnny | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} Trivia *This is the first season to have returning players. *Survivor: El Petén was Bryce's idea instead of Jessie this time. Category:Seasons